


missing you ( missing me )

by smartbuckley



Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Díaz is a good boyfriend, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Good Boyfriend, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Mentions of Eddie Diaz's Parents, Mentions of Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck asks Eddie why Eddie doesn't go home for Christmas.----Written for day eight of buddiemas - travel.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	missing you ( missing me )

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize for the late posting of this story. I hope you guys enjoy it, though.

“Why haven’t you ever gone home for Christmas?” Buck finds himself asking, while Eddie and he slowly clean up the kitchen, their dinner either on plates or in containers to be saved for later, especially as Buck is still trying to introduce Eddie and Christopher to the idea food can be saved for later in a variety of ways.

When Eddie doesn’t respond right away, Buck finds himself looking up from where he had been removing the food from the pot and placing into a container, a small frown on his face as he takes a step towards his boyfriend, arms wrapping around Eddie’s waist as he places his chin on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Eddie, why don’t you go home?” Buck asks once more, frowning. He knows Eddie’s relationship with his family is a little strained, but they love one another, and they’re there for one another, so Buck doesn’t quite get why Eddie hasn’t gone home in the past few years. He knows his family misses Christopher, misses Eddie, so the fact that Eddie hasn’t gone home -- it confuses Buck, especially since Buck knows Eddie misses his family right back.

“If I’m being honest,” Eddie begins with a soft sigh, turning around and wrapping his arms around Buck’s own hips, a small smile forming on his face as he takes Buck in, Buck turning red at his boyfriend’s gaze, “The travelling is too much. I’d have to take time off work, save money to travel down and back up, bring my gifts, an antsy Chris ---” Eddie adds, shrugging his shoulders while Buck finds himself frowning.

“But---” he begins before biting the inside of his cheek, shaking his head in confusion, “Don’t you miss them?” Buck asks, ignoring the confusion that courses through him even more when Eddie smiles.

“Of course I do, Buck. But in case you’ve forgotten, there’s things like Skype and Zoom and Facetime to help handle that,” Eddie teases while Buck lets out a small groan, nudging his  boyfriend  playfully with a roll of his eyes.

“I mean yeah, there’s all of that, but don’t you like, just miss being able to hug your Mom, or eat her food, or---” Buck pauses here, biting on his lower lip as Eddie leans back and takes a look at him, a look that has Buck shifting on the spot, feeling uncomfortable and absolutely hating it.

“Of course I do. I always do,” Eddie whispers, his hand moving to Buck’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “But I don’t think that’s what you’re worried about, babe,” Eddie adds and Buck finds himself frowning, shoulders slumping as he thinks about it before he blows out a huff of breath, chuckling sardonically at himself.

“I hate the fact that I miss them, you know? We never got along, and here I am, just missing---” Buck stops here, shaking his head while rubbing his face, tired.

“And you know, it’s probably not even them that I miss? Probably just the maids and the cooks and good ol’ Albert, the butler,” Buck says with a shrug, ignoring the way Eddie huffs out a laugh before stepping forward and kissing him lightly.

“It’s very possible that you do. And you know you can always call them, right?” Eddie says with an arch of his eyebrow while Buck nods, closing his eyes briefly before inhaling and exhaling, loosening up his shoulders by shaking them out, closing his eyes briefly before opening them and smiling at Eddie.

“Are there ever any things you do at home for Christmas that you miss doing here?” Buck finds himself asking, tilting his head, smirking even though he’s confused, when Eddie snores and shakes his head.

“Nope, definitely not.” Eddie responds, shrugging his shoulders, causing Buck to arch his eyebrow and wait, wondering why Eddie responded that way. He doesn’t have to wait long before Eddie is letting out a soft sigh, a smile forming on his face.

“There’s a lot of traditions that my family followed preceding Christmas - usually beginning on the sixteenth. And while  _ that _ , I definitely didn’t mind, Christmas Day was spent going to Church, which just ---” 

“Didn’t help in keeping your faith with the higher above?” Buck asks, arching his eyebrow and trying not to scoff. The two had first talked about their religious beliefs earlier in the new year, both learning new things about one another that had taken them both by surprise.

Like the fact that Eddie was still somewhat religious, after his stint in the army. Buck wasn’t completely surprised by that, but Eddie apparently, had been very surprised to find out that Buck did believe somewhat, but considered himself an Atheist.

“It definitely didn’t help, but I was also a rebellious teenager,” Eddie replies with a smirk while Buck snorts, leaning down to kiss Eddie before pulling away with a small hum.

“Alright, let’s finish putting this stuff away and then go to bed. I’m exhausted,” Buck says with a small stretch, ignoring the way Eddie watches him hungrily, actually feeling tired for once, something he knows Eddie will playfully whine about before helping him fall asleep comfortably. Which Buck has no problem with, he thinks, putting everything away with a yawn, Eddie and he cohabitating, Buck’s mind filled with thoughts coursing through it to try and make Christmas better for the man he loves, the man who has chosen Buck to spend Christmas with.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com). Comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to. There's a mention of Eddie's Christmas traditions. I don't know if the traditions are true, since I googled lightly, but if they aren't, I apologize. ♥


End file.
